


Extremely Out Of Order

by solarrayfic



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom Orlo, Gen, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Top Marial, mentions and themes of slavery but thats a theme in the show itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: While Catherine is away, Marial and Orlo find themselves engaged in yet another tense argument. After a nasty exchange of words, a very angry Marial takes it upon herself to show the aristocrat how she feels about getting insulted.
Relationships: Orlo & Marial (The Great TV 2020)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Extremely Out Of Order

**Author's Note:**

> So, I loved the Great and the characters of Marial and Orlo. They both have interesting personalities and are so different from each other, I loved their dynamic! There were the scenes with them arguing and Marial lashing out, and, well, as a spanking fetishist, I wanted to write about Orlo getting spanked. So yeah I thought Orlo and Marial could be a good pairing for it and that's what happens in the fic 👀 I guess this story takes place shortly after the sixth episode, I'm not sure if it matches completely with how each of the characters' attitudes toward the coup were at that time, but basically this is just a spanking scenario about Marial and Orlo fighting  
> (Also I've never seen a hornbook irl, so I don't know how sturdy they are, but it looks like a paddle, so for the purposes of this story I'll assume that they're sturdy enough)

“Really, Marial, with all due respect, I don’t believe you are the most  _ qualified  _ person to know how exactly to go about doing such a delicate political affair!”

Marial sucked in a breath, holding a firm gaze at Orlo.

“And  _ what _ do you mean by that?”

“Perhaps, perhaps that your current  _ situation  _ already illustrates some of your failures in the political field. There are a lot of things to consider. Understand that what we’re doing requires planning and  _ time. _ ”

“Have you considered that  _ maybe _ , I’m just  _ fucking tired  _ of being a slave! Maybe this is a little more urgent for me, as I don’t get to sit in my own private library thinking of whether or not I want Peter to let noblemen wear beards! Try to consider  _ that _ and get the hell _ on  _ with getting Peter out of the throne, you unfucked coward prick!”

Orlo was visibly tensing up, huffing up his chest and balling his hands into fists. Ever since he had killed a soldier, he felt as if he was ‘tougher’ than before. It had understandably been a very stressful situation, as he was pushed to do something so unaccording to his nature. It had left him feeling shaken, yet also  _ proud _ in an odd way. After all, it took guts to kill someone, yet he, the small, seemingly unassuming, Orlo, had done it. He was no wet rag anymore, he was, in fact, someone to be reckoned with. The problem with that was however, in some moments, he may have  _ overestimated _ his newfound badassery.

“Well,  _ maybe _ , you should remember my status and watch your mouth around me, it is not  _ wise _ to speak to me in this way.”

“...Is that a threat?”

“Your own family is the best example of what happens when people don’t think and cross the line with those who are more politically powerful than them. Your father learned that the hard way, you’d think you would  _ try  _ not to repeat his mistakes, or does the apple not fall far from the tree?”

Marial was one of the few people shorter than him, but she was a strong, spirited woman, who could be quite scary, especially when aggravated. Her rage was not something to be underestimated. Even if it wasn’t always the most  _ sensible _ thing to do, in her anger, she could take on anyone.

A beat, the room was silent for a moment and he suddenly wished he could take his words back.

What had started as an only slightly tense discussion, looked like was about to devolve into another physical altercation. When Marial started moving towards him, grabbing the hornbook from a table as she passed by it, Orlo realized he wasn’t actually that confident with what he had just gotten himself into.

“-I -I mean, you, just-  _ Ah!! _ ”

Orlo swiftly received a slap to the face, which wasn’t so surprising. What was however surprising, was her proceeding to grab the front of his waistcoat and dragging him towards a couch. She plopped down onto it and hauled him over her lap, making him lay stomach down over her knees, his legs hanging off of the side.

Orlo didn’t have to be a genius to guess what her intentions were for this point forward. 

“M-Marial!! Unhand me! This is  _ extremely  _ out of order! I’m a, ..a  _ nobleman,  _ you know you can’t do this!”

He was in shock that Marial would even consider such an inappropriate action. As much as he was in favor of equal rights, a servant touching a nobleman in this way was unimaginable! Had she attempted to do this to any other nobleman, depending on how vindictive they were, she could’ve faced severe consequences, maybe even  _ death  _ for it! ...Yet, he had the sinking suspicion that this fact won’t stop her from going through with it.

He knew he wouldn’t report her, he couldn’t hurt her like that even if his current predicament was rather  _ undesirable.  _ Plus, reporting something like this and subjecting himself to more humiliation if anyone else found out.. it wasn’t an option. He may have offended her, using sharper words than he should’ve, after all, her having an explosive temper was not news to him. He just didn’t expect her to take it  _ this  _ far, perhaps it was still just a cruel jape, that she wouldn’t _ really _ commit to. Meant to demonstrate his weakness and humble him after he made derogatory remarks about her inferior status.

“Oh, yes, you’re a nobleman and I’m just a  _ serf! _ ” she tucked away the ends of his coat with her free hand, leaving his posterior covered only by the tight breeches, as his vest happened to conveniently be shorter in the back, “I’m not wise, what do I know!”

Orlo squeaked, jumping as the paddle loudly smacked against his soft backside. Marial had a strong arm, and brought down the implement at a rapid pace. The protection that the fabric of his clothes offered wasn’t much, and Orlo’s pain tolerance was significantly low, so the impact of the paddle immediately  _ stung. _

Orlo’s first instinct was to intercept the object that was hitting him, yet all that did was get his hand whacked whenever he reached backwards. When he happened to try this one too many times, his final attempt resulted in Marial seizing his wrist and pinning it against his back, effectively restraining him further. He wriggled and struggled as he could, but couldn’t escape from her clutches. He had never been that keen on physical activity and Marial was certainly not weak, quite the opposite, as well as no stranger to manual labour. So, especially when driven by her fiery temper, overpowering him was well within her capabilities.

His heeled shoes swung through the air as he helplessly flailed his legs behind him. The clothes nicely showed off the shape of his legs and thighs. He didn’t really care for it, it was just what everyone wore, but having such tight fitting trousers wasn’t really an advantage when upturned over someone’s lap for a thrashing.

The fact was that he was slightly… plump. It wasn’t something he’d feel insecure about, but in a situation such as this, he couldn’t help being hyper-aware of it. His well-padded rump certainly had enough area to be smacked, he blushed, imagining how Marial has a full view of his backside bouncing with every strike. But however humiliating that was, he couldn’t focus on it for too long. At that moment, the increasing physical discomfort was a more pressing concern.

Marial was still angry, but satisfied about getting to take the little pampered aristocrat over her knee. Maybe getting a hot bottom would give him a sense of  _ urgency  _ for finally getting on with the coup, now that sitting on his ass to discuss trivial policies won’t be so comfortable anymore. Light a fire under his ass, literally. And it will teach him how she feels about being talked down to, that’s for sure. 

She would’ve taken his breeches down as well, but it would’ve been difficult with how much he was squirming. It wasn’t easy to keep the wildly flinching Orlo pinned in place, but thankfully he was making it quite apparent that she wasn’t extorting her energy in vain. 

Orlo had lived a life of little physical strain, never taking interest in sport, fighting or similar activities, and never having done manual labour, as noblemen had servants do everything for them. Pain was not something he encountered often(apart from the occasional roughhousing from the Emperor or other men of the court) or something that he knew how to cope with. A soft man like Orlo, was not one who could endure such treatment without kicking up quite a fuss over it. 

“Ow! Ow! That really hurts- Ah! Marial please stop, stop this!” Orlo cried out openly, too preoccupied to consider how ‘unmanly’ his plea may have sounded. It wasn’t his fault that such a silly childish punishment could actually hurt as much as it did.

“Oh, stop with your whining, that’s all you ever do! Believe it or not, it’s  _ supposed _ to hurt!” Marial spat out the words, “The big bad intimidating nobleman can’t even take a mere spanking? Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Over the years, Orlo had learned not to take insults to heart as they were thrown at him so often, but right now, Marial’s sharp words did sting. He was so deeply  _ ashamed _ . Even if he had more liberal views about class differences, he couldn’t help being aware of how very disgraceful it was, for a man of his status to be receiving a thrashing over a servant’s knee. Plus, he feared he really may be overreacting to this very juvenile form of corporal punishment. It was laughable how utterly the failed attempt at intimidation had backfired on him.

Honestly, Marial herself could barely believe what she was doing. Even by her standards it was somewhat outrageous, but she couldn't dwell on it while on such an adrenaline rush. Furthermore, she felt fully justified, he damn well deserved this! She had enough of being treated like some airhead that doesn’t understand politics. She was the first to suggest the coup! And had lived as a noble most of her life, she  _ knew _ about politics. Her father may have been a complete idiot and lost their status, but it wasn’t her fault that she had to face Peter’s wrath for something that  _ he _ did!

She knew Orlo may have been well-meaning most of the time, but there were those times, especially on days when being treated as subhuman by most of the court was  _ really  _ grating on her sanity, that one annoying sentence from him could set her off. He was always fussing about  _ every single  _ little complication. Well  _ obviously _ a coup is a dangerous affair, but at some point they just have to get on with it! It would take  _ years _ to work out every little detail and create some immaculate plan that would 100% succeed. They needed to finally take some real action and do the best they can!

And what really was the last straw, was him insulting her abilities or status. Then she was going to punch him, whether Catherine was there to tell her off for it or not. And Marial couldn’t deny that the thought of just taking him over her knee had never crossed her mind before either. She didn’t imagine she’d ever actually do it, but did hold to the belief that a good smacked bottom is  _ exactly  _ what a whiny nobleman like Orlo could benefit from.

Needless to say, there was still not much decorum on Orlo’s part. He did not hold back on his yelping, crying and kicking, yet none of it seemed to make Marial sympathetic. She kept striking him as hard and fast as she could, his discomfort becoming more and more unbearable. 

Marial was getting tired, but was determined to draw the last of her energy to make the punishment truly count. Pressing him down, she went at it, whacking the implement across the backs of his sizable thighs. Orlo howled and sobbed openly as Marial went about ensuring that the entirety of his behind, _especially_ the area that would be directly sat upon, really _felt_ her wrath.

~~

By now, the two had both forgotten what they had been doing beforehand. Catherine had told them to wait for her in her chambers for their latest coup meeting. Yet she did not show at the appointed time, which had left them with no choice, but to wait for her. 

Now thankfully, albeit almost an hour late, Catherine was finally on her way there. She was hurrying, knowing about her lateness and also, admittingly, slightly worried at the thought of Marial and Orlo together in the same room for a longer period of time.

She had been witness and mediator to multiple of their arguments in the past.The previous time that they had a meeting, it had gotten more out of hand than other times. Insults thrown around, eventually resulting in Orlo getting clocked in the face, so Catherine had basis for some concerns. Oh, how they could bicker! However, she thought, they were adults  _ and _ were organizing a coup together, so it’s not like they can’t be civil. 

Catherine had almost reached her chambers now and had already calmed. It wasn’t as if she would find them brawling or something silly like that! She will just apologize for the hold up and they will get right back to work! 

However, just as Catherine neared the door, she froze, the sounds of Orlo’s distress having reached her ears. Catherine took a moment to register what she was hearing, then let out the biggest sigh of disappointment,  _ Oh God _ ,  _ what has he done  _ **_this_ ** _ time _ . Not wasting anymore time, she barged right in and hurried towards the noise.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see, but Orlo’s white-clad legs flailing off the side of the sofa as Marial appeared to be smacking his rear end, wasn’t it. 

“Oh my God..” Catherine whispered, before rushing over to them.

“Marial, Marial, stop!” she shook Marial’s shoulder to get her attention, “What happened here?!”

Looking up at Catherine, Marial halted her raised hand then looked down at, and released Orlo. It seemed like they were finished then, and she was honestly relieved, her arms were starting to get quite exhausted. Spanking and holding Orlo in place wasn’t the easiest of feats, despite of how feeble he looked, he did not submit without putting up a fight.

Finally free from her grip, Orlo scrambled to get away, rolling himself off onto the floor, getting back up on his feet and bolting behind a table that stood opposite of them. His hands went to his bottom and he was giving them the most hurt, pitiful look, his face all red and wet, big eyes shiny with tears. Poor Orlo looked even tinier than usual like this, it was kind of adorable, in an odd sort of way, Catherine thought.

Marial, on the other hand, looked quite content and unaffected. She put the paddle beside her and stood up, casually straightening out her dress.

“.....Right, what was that all about?” Catherine turned to her, still taken aback by the whole situation.

“Well. Our big tough bureaucrat had the bright idea of threatening me and calling me stupid,” Marial crossed her arms and glanced at Orlo, who was still clutching his backside and occasionally wiping his face with the backs of his hands.

“I didn’t call you stupid directly!” Orlo immediately jumped in to defend himself.

“Oh!” Marial raised her eyebrows, “So it’s okay as long as it’s indirectly? Need I remind you who has been helping Catherine this whole time and actually pushing for this coup to happen!?”

Orlo was about to say that  _ spanking _ him for it was still unbelievably inappropriate, and that since he’s a noble he- ….Just as he had drawn in a breath to speak, he shut his mouth closed. Realizing, that a comment about their class differences might elicit more violence, even if Catherine was now present.

“Ok, ok! You’re right, Marial you have done a lot, although I assume while Orlo agrees with our mission, he only has a different way of going about achieving it. Still, there is no need for insults and…  _ wait _ , what was that about threatening??” 

Orlo’s eyes widened and he shifted in place, gulping before opening his mouth to speak,

“Just,, I, I mentioned that,, as a noble-,” he cast a quick glance at Marial, noting that she is at a safe distance from him, “that maybe,, I, also working closely with Peter, I perhaps have more ..experience with political affairs, and her famil-”

He paused for a moment, then grimaced, muttering “...I’m sorry, I used a wrong choice of words.”

Marial scoffed and Catherine looked between the both of them before sighing, “...This, doesn’t seem like the best time for a fruitful meeting. With Marial still wound up and you, Orlo, being in that... state. Perhaps let’s, meet tomorrow instead, would that be okay?”

Orlo nodded and started making his way towards the door right away, finding it difficult to even raise his eyes towards either of the women as he moved past.

“And next time, let’s  _ not _ make insulting comments to each other about topics that we  _ know _ they are sensitive about,” Catherine stated pointedly before Orlo had fled the room.

“And preferably, let’s not assault each other either,” she looked to Marial, who shrugged, then went to put back the paddle.

~~

After a rather uncomfortable walk through the hallways, Orlo had returned to his room. He was clutching the door handle tightly, as he tried to calm himself and suppress the overwhelming feeling of shame.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been humiliated in the court, far from it! He should be used to it by now, but the fact that this incident had left him with a hot throbbing bottom didn’t make it any easier to cope with.

He turned around and slowly paced to his desk. Looking at all the papers that lay on it, he took his chair and pulled it back. He could possibly get something useful done and distract himself while he’s at it, he hoped, but an attempt to sit down only resulted in a sharp reminder of the unfortunate state of his behind.

The pain flared up upon contact with the hard surface, forcing Orlo to spring back up to his feet with a startled yelp. He frowned and let his hands drop to his sides, embarrassed of how exaggerated his reaction may have been. Looking around, he noticed pillows on his sofa, he went over to pick one up, hesitated, then took another. He placed them on the seat of the chair and slowly lowered himself onto it. He winced as the reminder of the punishment could still be well felt, but eased himself into it so he could actually stay in place.

He once again thought of how ridiculous it was that Marial had subjected him to such a crude method of corporal punishment. The slapping was understandable, but this had been a new level of retaliation. It was barbaric and uncivil! He shifted and tensed as a pang of pain shot through him. However, he had to give it to her, it  _ was  _ effective, for the foreseeable future at least, he was  _ sure _ to think twice before belittling her.

~~

When Catherine and Marial heard the sound of the door closing shut, Marial paused for a moment, then spoke,

“It was worth it. I know he’ll probably be all tetchy tomorrow, but.. Worth it.”

Catherine gave her a look.

“I can’t lie, I’ve always wanted to do that. Admit it, you also find him annoying sometimes.”

Catherine wavered then admitted.

“..He  _ is _ a good ally, however.., I do admit, there are the times when he doesn’t seem to  _ get _ it. Precaution has it’s value, if it’s not  _ overdone _ , he gets so in his head about it, you just want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him out of it! Still,” Catherine noticed Marial smirking and couldn’t stop herself from breaking into a giggle, “Oh! I can’t believe you did that!”

“Oh, I can’t either.”


End file.
